psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Vineland Social Maturity Scale
The Vineland Social Maturity Scale is a nonprojective personality measure designed to help in the assessment of social competence. It was developed by the American psychologist Edgar Arnold Doll. Format The test consists of 8 sub-scales measuring: * Communication skills * General self help ability * Locomotion skills * Occupation skills * Self direction * Self help eating * Self help dressing * Socialization skills Administration The test is administered during an interview with a parent or other person familiar with the person being assessed. See also * Activities of daily living * Self help skills * Self care skills * Social skills measures * Socialization * Vineland Adaptive Behavior Scales References Books *Doll, E.A. (1950). Your Child Grows Up. *Doll, E. A. (1953). Clinical Integration. Us: Educational Test Bureau Educational Publishers. *Doll, E. A. (1953). Design of the Scale. Us: Educational Test Bureau Educational Publishers. *Doll, E. A. (1953). Exploratory Studies. Us: Educational Test Bureau Educational Publishers. *Doll, E. A. (1953). Illustrative Examinations. Us: Educational Test Bureau Educational Publishers. *Doll, E. A. (1953). Introduction. Us: Educational Test Bureau Educational Publishers. *Doll, E. A. (1953). Item Criteria. Us: Educational Test Bureau Educational Publishers. *Doll, E. A. (1953). Item Specification. Us: Educational Test Bureau Educational Publishers. *Doll, E. A. (1953). Item Validation--Feeble-Minded Subjects. Us: Educational Test Bureau Educational Publishers. *Doll, E. A. (1953). The measurement of social competence: A manual for the Vineland Social Maturity Scale. Us: Educational Test Bureau Educational Publishers. *Doll, E. A. (1953). Normative Standardization. Us: Educational Test Bureau Educational Publishers. *Doll, E. A. (1953). Postulates. Us: Educational Test Bureau Educational Publishers. *Doll, E. A. (1953). Procedures and Scoring. Us: Educational Test Bureau Educational Publishers. *Doll, E. A. (1953). Scale Validation--V. T. S. Subjects. Us: Educational Test Bureau Educational Publishers. *Doll, E. A. (1953). Varieties of Uses. Us: Educational Test Bureau Educational Publishers. *Geensen, M. (1974). Retarded children: An analysis of test scores. Tilburg, Netherlands: Tilburg University Press. *Gesell, A., & Doll, E. A. (1953). Developmental Procedures. New York, NY: Ronald Press Company. *Watson, R. I. (1951). The Vineland Social Maturity Scale. New York, NY: Harper and Brothers. Papers *Altepeter, T. S., Moscato, E. M., & Cummings, J. A. (1986). Comparison of scores of hearing-impaired children on the Vineland Adaptive Behavior Scales and the Vineland Social Maturity Scale: Psychological Reports Vol 59(2, Pt 1) Oct 1986, 635-639. *Barclay, A., & Goulet, L. R. (1963). An interpretative profile technique for use with the vineland social maturity scale: Journal of Clinical Psychology 19(3) 1963, 303-304. *Britton, W. H., & Eaves, R. C. (1986). Relationship between the Vineland Adaptive Behavior Scales--Classroom Edition and the Vineland Social Maturity Scales: American Journal of Mental Deficiency Vol 91(1) Jul 1986, 105-107. *Doll, E. A. (1940). Annotated bibliography on the Vineland Social Maturity Scale: Journal of Consulting Psychology Vol 4(4) Jul 1940, 123-132. *Eggert, D. (1974). A comparative study on the social competence of trainable mentally retarded children and non-retarded children with the Vineland Social Maturity Scale: Praxis der Kinderpsychologie und Kinderpsychiatrie Vol 23(4) May-Jun 1974, 139-144. *Fromme, D. K. (1974). On the use of the Vineland Social Maturity Scale as an estimate of intellectual functioning: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 30(1) Jan 1974, 67-68. *Givens, T. (1978). The current status of three major techniques for the assessment of social competence in the diagnosis of the potentially retarded child: Southern Journal of Educational Research Vol 12(2) Spr 1978, 75-84. *Holroyd, R. G. (1966). A profile sheet to facilitate administration of the Vineland Social Maturity Scale: Journal of Clinical Psychology 22(2) 1966, 197-199. *Kaplan, H. E., & Alatishe, M. (1976). Comparison of ratings by mothers and teachers on preschool children using the Vineland Social Maturity Scale: Psychology in the Schools Vol 13(1) Jan 1976, 27-28. *Krugman, M. (1956). Review of Vineland Social Maturity Scale: Journal of Consulting Psychology Vol 20(5) Oct 1956, 408-409. *No authorship, i. (1954). Review of The measurement of social competence: A manual for the Vineland Social Maturity Scale: Journal of Consulting Psychology Vol 18(1) Feb 1954, 74. *Quarrington, B., & Solomon, B. (1975). A current study of the social maturity of deaf students: Canadian Journal of Behavioural Science/Revue canadienne des sciences du comportement Vol 7(1) Jan 1975, 70-77. *Raggio, D. J., & Massingale, T. W. (1990). Comparability of the Vineland Social Maturity Scale and the Vineland Adaptive Behavior Scale--Survey Form with infants evaluated for developmental delay: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 71(2) Oct 1990, 415-418. *Raggio, D. J., & Massingale, T. W. (1993). Comparison of the Vineland Social Maturity Scale, The Vineland Adaptive Behavior Scales--Survey Form, and the Bayley Scales of Infant Development with infants evaluated for developmental delay: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 77(3, Pt 1) Dec 1993, 931-937. *Roszkowski, M. J. (1980). Concurrent validity of the Adaptive Behavior Scale as assessed by the Vineland Social Maturity Scale: American Journal of Mental Deficiency Vol 85(1) Jul 1980, 86-89. *Shneidman, E. S. (1956). Review of Vineland Social Maturity Scale: Journal of Consulting Psychology Vol 20(5) Oct 1956, 409-410. *Song, A. Y., & Jones, S. E. (1982). Vineland Social Maturity Scale norm examined: The Wisconsin experience with 0- to 3-year-old children: American Journal of Mental Deficiency Vol 86(4) Jan 1982, 428-431. Dissertations *Frey, E. G. (1982). Discrimination of mental disability in mental retardation with the WAIS and Vineland Social Maturity Scale: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Griggs, S. L. (1978). The use of selected instruments in the assessment of and programming for developmentally retarded pre-school children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kearse, T. (1986). Social reasoning in boys: An evaluation of Selman's theory of social understanding: Dissertation Abstracts International. *McCartney, A. J. (1987). The Vineland Social Maturity Scale and the Vineland Adaptive Behavior Scale with Mississippi's mentally retarded citizens: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Teller, H. C. (1975). A comparison of levels of retardation for two groups of adolescents, Anglo and Hispanic, using the Vineland Social Maturity Scale and the Wechsler Intelligence Scale for Children: Dissertation Abstracts International. Category:Developmental measures Category:Self care skills assessment Category:Social skills measures